Never Again
by Weffie
Summary: After being with Ron for a year, Hermione walks in on him cheating on her with a fellow classmate. Sick of being a pushover, Hermione decides to get revenge … using a certain blonde haired ferret in the middle.


**Never Again**

**Summary:**After being with Ron for a year, Hermione walks in on him cheating on her with a fellow classmate. Sick of being a pushover, Hermione decides to get revenge … using a certain blonde haired ferret in the middle.

**One Shot**

Adjusting her quill, she re-read over her two foot essay and smiled. "Finished" She exclaimed to no one in particular, the library being quiet deserted at that present moment. Professor Snape had given them a very difficult essay on moonstones to write but as usual, Bookworm Hermione had finished it already.

Flicking back her sleeve, she looked at her watch. "9:24pm. Better go see Ronald." She packed up her belongings and headed to the Gryffindor Common Room.

It was the Christmas holidays and most students had gone home for the holidays. The Weasleys had to stay at Hogwarts as Mrs. Weasley had written a week ago and explained that she and Mr. Weasley were off to Romania to see Bill for the holidays but they would write shortly.

Walking into the Common Room, she glanced around and discovered it was empty. She knew that Harry was off with Ginny so Ron must be in the dormitory by himself.

Climbing the stairs to the 7th year boy's dormitory, she opened the door and invited herself in.

"Ron?" She looked over at his closed drapes. Her brow creased as she heard a distinct "Shit!!" and a lot of movement.

She walked over and pulled back the drapes. Her gasp echoed around the silent room at the sight in front of her.

Staring back at her where the eyes of her boyfriend of a year and one of her fellow classmates, Lavender Brown.

"Hermione I can explain…"

Hermione blinked back tears. "Explain what, Ron? What exactly are you explaining?"

Ron scratched his red haired head and looked at her apologetically. "Well you see…"

Hermione looked at Lavender. "Lav… how could you do this to me? You are meant to be my friend!"

"Look Herms… It's not like we planned this. Ron was … desperate."

"Desperate? DESPERATE?!"

"Herms baby, please calm down." He held out a pale freckly arm to touch her hand.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

Ron groaned in frustration. "Look! The truth is that I needed sex ok?! I'm a male. So sue me."

Hermione bit her lip. "So instead of respecting my fucking needs, you went and cheated on me to satisfy yours?! You pathetic git!" Her hand swung out and the room echoed with a loud slap.

Lavender shifted awkwardly in the bed, her body barely covered by the crimson sheet. Hermione threw a glance over at her. "Oh don't even speak to me anymore. I'm sick of being everyone's homework doormat. Fuck you all." She glared at Ron. "You and I are over Ronald Weasley. And I am writing to your mother first thing tomorrow." With that she stormed out of the dormitory, slamming the door behind her.

She power walked up the girl's stairs and walked into her room, a bunch of incoherent words coming from her mouth.

"I'll show him. The great git…"

She sat on her bed and smirked as a plan slowly formed. "This is the last time anyone is going to hurt me ever again."

Lying on her bed, she fell asleep as a plan formed in her mind.

_xxxx_

The next morning Hermione woke rather early. Still in an angry mood, she took a shower and looked at her reflection. "Never again…" She grabbed a pair of scissors and looked at her hair. Getting sick of her long bushy hair, she grabbed her wand and with a flick, the scissors started cutting her hair the way she wanted.

Within minutes her hair was 2 inches above her shoulders with a nice side fringe. Looking towards her trunk, she remembered the hair straightener her cousin gave her for her birthday. Deciding to put it to use, she pulled it out and straightened her new hair.

Satisfied with that particular area, she pulled out eyeliner and glanced at it. She had never used it before but why not start now?

Applying it wearily, she added some eye-shadow and mascara as a finishing touch. Smirking, she dabbed a tiny bit of clear lip-gloss on her lips and walked out of the bathroom.

Pulling on her uniform, she rolled her eyes at her body. Flicking her wand, her clothes tightened around the curves she kept hidden and her skirt shortened a few inches above her knees to show off her flawless legs.

She had never cared before about outer beauty, but it was time that the male population felt the wrath of Hermione Jean Granger.

Completely satisfied and slightly over-confident, she strolled out of the Gryffindor Common Room and down towards the Great Hall.

Walking in, she smirked to herself as a lot of jaws dropped.

"No way is that Hermione Granger?"

"Holy shit she's looking pretty fine for a mudblood."

"Damn I'd tap that!"

Clearing her throat, she sat down next to a shocked Ginny Weasley. "Hey Gin. This toast looks delicious doesn't it?"

"H-hermione?"

"Hmm?" She looked over at Ginny while eating a piece of toast.

"What did you do? I love it!"

"Oh well you know. I needed a change."

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Ron looking at her in the same shock as the rest of the hall as well as… lusty?

She glanced at the clock and stood up. "Well I must be off. Time to go to the library. Bye guys!" She walked out, deliberately moving her hips more.

Instead of turning to go towards the library, she walked towards the doors to go outside.

Walking down the pathway, she walked past Hagrid's cabin until the golden 50 foot quidditch poles came into view.

Glancing at the pitch, she spotted her desire; a fellow blonde haired 7th year who was doing laps of the pitch.

Walking over she stood with her hand on her hip as he ran back towards her. Lifting his head he stopped running approximately 4 feet in front of her.

"Can I help you?"

"Sure can ferret."

Double taking at the word 'ferret', Draco Malfoy inspected her closely.

"Mudblood Granger?!"

"The one and only."

Utterly speechless, he glanced her up and down.

"Listen Malfoy, just shut up and listen. I have a proposition for you."

_xxxx_

"Ok so let me get this straight. You want me to fuck you to get back at Weaselbee?"

"Well at least you are mildly intelligent."

"Fuck you. I won't do it. I have standards, Granger. Not to mention a reputation."

"Fine. I'll go see your pal. Blaise Zabini doesn't care about blood as much. I'm sure he'll love to deflower the Gryffindor Princess to get back at Ron."

"Wait!" He grabbed her hand. "I'll consider it."

"Look Malfoy. It's not like I'm asking you to marry me. I'm asking for a fuck. I'm sick of being the stupid know-it-all who everyone takes for granted. I'm not as predictable as everyone thinks. It's just sex. So are you in or are you out?"

A quick glance was exchanged.

"Alright Granger, I'm in."

_xxxx_

The Room of Requirement was occupied that night. In a dark, candle lit room on a black silk bed, the two 7th years lied. Their bodies were entwined as their lips met heatedly.

"Merlin Granger. Why can't I resist you?"

"Hmm.. must be my dirty dirty blood, Malfoy"

Pulling back, he allowed her smaller hands to push his robe off and unbuckle his belt. Unbuttoning his pants and pulling the zip down, she pushed his shirt off his body. She ran her fingers up his body in appreciation, his chiseled chest definitely approved by her.

She didn't stop him at all as he reached for her shirt and unbuttoned it before pulling it away. His hands grabbed her breasts and his thumb grazed over her nipple through the innocent pink bra. Reaching behind her, he unclasped it expertly and removed it from her body. Groaning in approval, he leaned down and flicked his tongue out at her nipple and gently bit down on it, smirking slightly as she gasped and arched slightly into him.

As he alternated between breasts, her hands reached his pants once again and pushed them down. Leaning back, he kicked them off, leaving him in his green boxers.

He leaned in to kiss her again, his hands slickly pulling down her skirt so she barely noticed or cared.

Both in only one more item of clothing, they pulled back from one another and helped each other dispose of such clothing leaving them both naked as the day they were born.

Pushing her legs apart, his fingers reached up between her thighs and straight away flicked her clit. Never having discovered that part of herself, her hips jolted into his hand as she mewed seductively.

Inserting a finger into her, she felt a twinge of pain but a whole lot more pleasure.

"Malfoy… please…"

"All in good time, Granger."

Moving up her body, she felt the tip of his manhood at her entrance. Looking at him, her heart jumped in her throat at the anticipation of excitement and fear in one.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Once it happens you can't take it back."

"Just do it." She closed her eyes and waited. A second late he pushed into her waiting body and a gasp of pain erupted from her lips.

Staying still, he waited a few moments for her body to relax. When it did so, he began a rhythm that suited the both of them. In and out he went as his mouth attacked her neck.

Her nails dug into her shoulders and her toes curled as she felt a ball of heat rising in her lower stomach.

Reaching down between them, his fingers flicked her clit again and he groaned as he felt her inner walls clamp down on him.

She moaned loudly and cried out his name as he came too, his seed shooting deep inside her.

_xxxx_

The two dressed in silent a short while late. No awkwardness was present though as the two shared sincere smiles every few glances.

Making sure their clothes were proper, the two walked over to the door and opened it and stepped out into the corridor.

Looking up, the two came face to face with Ron Weasley, the marauder's map in his hand and a shocked look on his face.

Raising an eyebrow at him, Hermione looked him up and down before shaking her head.

"Careful Weasley the wind might change." Ron looked over at the smirking blonde haired Slytherin and fought back the urge to punch him.

Grabbing his hand, Hermione pulled Draco past the stunned Ron and walked down the corridor.

Under her breath, almost so quiet that Draco strained to listen, she whispered two words.

"Never again…"

* * *

**Yes I know Hermione was a little OOC but I wanted her to feel confident in a different manner for once. This was her taking a stand for once instead of being a pushover.**

**I hope you enjoyed it anyways.**

**Please review :)**

**- Weffie**


End file.
